


A Trip to the Mall

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack once again show that they can pass The Broccoli Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



Daniel had agreed that it would be a good thing to get out of the house and see a little Earth sunshine, for once. Jack's words.

And so he had put down his journals and climbed into the truck. Jack had turned off NPR before Daniel could get interested in some feature story about carbon dating, and tried to draw him into a discussion of which color of clear stain would be best for the decks. Because that was the project; start sanding and refinishing the decks. It would take more than one weekend, and was sure to be interrupted by any number of off world emergencies, but Daniel had to agree that it made a nice change from research and from off world peril. Hearing Jack blather on about Thompson's was kind of soothing. He practiced active listening and let his mind drift.

He stayed in that meditative state as Jack parked at Chapel Hills Mall and led Daniel through Sears. Jack was distracted by the power tools. They both were distracted by the camping section.

Eventually they got to the paint and finishes section, and Daniel stood back, arms folded, surreptitiously looking at Jack's ass, and openly looking at his hands, as he talked to the woman in the apron about the finer points of polyurethane exterior finishes. Jack decided, eventually, to get some samples and come back the next day. Daniel privately grinned.

His little cans tucked into a sack with big plastic handles, Jack fiddled with his sunglasses.

He glanced at Daniel.

"Lunch? Before we head back?"

"Sounds good." Daniel hadn't been hungry earlier, despite their dawn exertions. He'd accepted some post-coital coffee and fallen back asleep alone but not lonely. Jack had had breakfast over the morning paper, but Daniel, having skipped it, was certainly not averse to eating now.

Their path toward the mall's food court led them through what the advertisements were calling "The softer side of Sears." Daniel's eyes drifted over fabrics, leather, clothing, women's accessories. Then they were in Jewelry, with the maw of the mall proper in sight. They would have a lot of choices. Substandard but acceptable Chinese. Lousy Italian. Decent Mexican, in a free standing restaurant. Excellent burgers, if memory served. He paused, realizing Jack wasn't beside him. He looked back. 

Jack had stopped beside a brightly glowing case, Gadmeer-like in its brightness and whiteness. Overhead spotlights brought out the colors in a tray full of diamonds on black velvet. Jack was looking at .... Jack was looking at wedding sets.

Daniel frowned in confusion. What was the attraction here? He walked back, stopping beside Jack. He almost touched Jack's arm, but stopped himself. Jack glanced at him, then glanced back at the case. Daniel looked around, but no sales people were hovering. No wonder Sears was just about bankrupt.

"What do you think? White gold or yellow?"

"Um," Daniel stalled for time. This was weirdly reminiscent of the discussions over Thompson's Water Seal. Cedar or Natural? Golden Oak or Red Maple?

Jack looked over at him, eyebrows up. He was waiting for an answer. 

Daniel fidgeted his hands into his pockets and out. He adjusted his glasses. "Um, I never really. Um... Is this a theoretical question? An aesthetic one?"

Jack looked back at the rings. He stood up straight.

"You're right. Forget I said anything."

He was distracted all through their lunch of terrific burgers and sweet-potato fries at the gourmet place at the end of the food court.

And he was distracted through their afternoon project of experimental sanding and applying of the four different colors he'd sampled at Sears.

As Jack was lighting the grill, and as Daniel came out on the deck after pulling the marinating steaks out of the refrigerator, two glasses of red wine in his hands, epiphany struck as he handed Jack his glass and their fingers touched.

Here he was. At home. With the only person since Sha're that he'd felt at home with.

It was so obvious.

"Jack," he began, and when Jack put down his tongs and turned to him, sipping the wine, Daniel put a hand on his arm. Maybe he should be more formal about this, but the die was cast.

"Jack," he repeated, "would you like to get married? We could go to Massachusetts. Some weekend soon."

The look of sheer surprise on Jack's face was soon chased away by a heart-wrenching, open yearning that Daniel never took for granted. He didn't seen it very often, outside of their bed, but here it was. 

"Beat me to it," Jack said. He laughed, and set his wine on the grill's shelf, and pulled Daniel in. "I was looking at those rings, and I just. I was coming up with a plan, but ..."

"I just now figured out what you meant. Just now."

Jack was still chuckling, relief and surprise evident in every line of his body. He nuzzled Daniel's neck, and Daniel, still burdened with his glass, laughed too, and tilted his head for a kiss. Which Jack was only too happy to bestow. 

Daniel might have gotten a bit distracted.

When he came up for air, he said, "Yellow gold. Unless you--" at the same time Jack was saying, "I know a guy on the Cape, old buddy from--"

And they laughed, and kissed some more.

"So it's settled, then," Daniel said, and Jack said, "Yes, yes, I guess it is."


End file.
